


Tie, tight, tied.

by suoye



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當然就是S1E04那個扯領帶梗啊！萌爛欸！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie, tight, tied.

 

 

Gregory Valentine跟所有陷入地下戀情的傢伙一樣，他愛死偷偷摸摸的感覺，在別人耳目之下調情、打暗號，他已經成功拉著男人到檔案室和特殊地點來段濕黏的18禁舌吻，工作時間拐Niedermayer找特殊場所做愛是他最新的目標。

差點擦槍走火的早晨之後，Niedermayer再也沒有造訪Backstrom的遊艇過，畢竟差點就在長官的房子和他的房客滾床的行為相當不得體，更別說他的長官就在幾尺外的客廳呼呼大睡。

淺嚐而止的戀愛方式讓Valentine越發暴躁，浪蕩貫犯不擅長情感上的交流，穩定的入侵彼此生活感覺甜蜜的讓他心慌。

Niedermayer知道Valentine展開一段關係的模式，但他看重兩人身體上的交流必須在情感穩定之後這點，所以和無所不用其極就想激他反應的Valentine交往，就是一段漫長的抵抗性慾馬拉松。在Valentine想黏在他身上卻被撥開惱怒的咒罵時，病態的覺得他可愛，即使被挑逗的快射在內褲裡，他也一臉嚴肅的捍衛底線。

Valentine被一再的拒絕，不由得惱羞成怒了起來，於是他們這兩個成年人因為一個想做愛，一個堅持慢點，展開Valentine單方面不願見面的冷戰。

基本上Niedermayer挺享受打電話過去Valentine拒接他電話的反應，打多了，還會得到Valentine傳來的諷刺簡訊。『工作啊，處男。』

 

Valentine知道他的房東一定會找來Niedermayer，Everett Backstrom總是把周圍的一切看的很清楚，他一定是無法忍受源源不絕的嘆息與他要死不活的樣子。冷戰了四天，他其實挺想念他的。如果談戀愛是這樣揪著心臟很不好過，為何這麼多人都陷進去這個陷阱？

Niedermayer奉上司以辦公名義行壓榨之實的命令，老實的抱著一整箱的檔案和飄著香氣的Pizza盒子等著遊艇下的房客幫他開門。

「Valentine。」Niedermayer笑著打招呼。

來開門的男人撇嘴，即使被燦爛的笑容閃的心跳加快很不鎮定，還是硬繃著一張臉避開他的視線，揮揮手像在驅趕小狗一樣要他近來。

他聽到Niedermayer失望的嘆口氣，腳步略顯沈重的走下樓梯。

Valentine站在原地，心軟的咬著下嘴唇，考慮是否真的要妥協，採著猶豫的步伐，他跟著走到客廳。

Backstrom搶過Pizza，毫無形象的開始大吃，那箱『十分重要』的特急公文被他拿來墊高Pizza盒子。「你還等什麼？Pizza可沒你的。」

Valentine大翻白眼，抓住Niedermayer的領帶，把一臉茫然的男人往自己的房間拉去。

「等等…」

Valentine扯著領帶，讓男人俯下身子。他的吻落在男人的鼻尖臉頰唇角，就是不肯親吻略微張開期待他光顧的唇。

Niedermayer把他緊緊的摟在懷裡，被撩撥的非常興奮，右手很可疑的落在他上半邊的臀部，有越來越往下移動的趨勢。

「等什麼？」Valentine硬是拉開距離，他的手腕被男人不捨的抓住，兩人僵在原地。「我都妥協了。」

Niedermayer敏感的察覺的不對勁，幾秒鐘他就明白了。「你該不會…」

「是的，沒錯。」Valentine笑了，他掙開Niedermayer放鬆的手。「聰明的男人。」

「你不能因為我追求情感的交流就用這點報復。」男人抗議，目不轉睛的盯著畫著眼線的男人大剌剌的在他面前換衣服。「…這不公平…」

刻意誘惑的扭動一下臀部，Valentine穿好褲子。「走吧，苦行僧，我們去吃飯。」

被Valentine扯著領帶往外走的Niedermayer垮下肩膀，「牽點手總行吧？

「你是認真的？」看見Valentine得意洋洋的搖頭，Niedermayer瞪大眼睛。

「是你提議情感上的交流的，我們就好好的交流吧。」Valentine笑的特別可愛，偷偷用食指勾了Niedermayer的下巴一下。

「拜託你們兩個出去，我的Pizza都要吐出來了！」Backstrom把電視音量開到最大聲。

Valentine拉著垂頭喪氣的Niedermayer往外走，朝他的房東丟一句警告。

「拜託你注意血壓，我還想安穩的住在這裡。」

 

FIN


End file.
